CC Skills Biology Category
Biology is the natural science that studies life and living organisms, including their physical structure, chemical processes, molecular interactions, physiological mechanisms, development and evolution. Speaking of evolution, we're borrowing heavily from wikipedia so as not to reinvent the wheel here. Biology specifics are comparatively big-picture at the main-skill scale, while the majority of cutting edge research is in more specific fields. Once Biology (proper) hits 15, it's a character's option to choose one of the sub-skills below. As a very-specific scientific field, this is the realm of mission specialists and exploratory adventurers rather than the more martial, mercenary adventurers. This can be a great source of in-game conflict for players looking for role-play challenges. Branches These are the main branches of biology: For a more detailed list, see wikipedia's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Outline_of_biology Outline of Biology]. * Anatomy – the study of organisms structures ** Comparative anatomy – the study of evolution of species through similarities and differences in their anatomy ** Histology – the study of tissues, a microscopic branch of anatomy * Astrobiology (also known as exobiology, exopaleontology, and bioastronomy) – the study of evolution, distribution, and future of life in the universe * Biochemistry – the study of the chemical reactions required for life to exist and function, usually a focus on the cellular level * Biological engineering – the attempt to create products inspired by biological systems or to modify and interact with the biological systems * Biogeography – the study of the distribution of species spatially and temporally * Bioinformatics – the use of information technology for the study, collection, and storage of genomic and other biological data * Biolinguistics – the study of the biology and evolution of language * Biomechanics – the study of the mechanics of living beings * Biomedical research – the study of health and disease * Biophysics – the study of biological processes by applying the theories and methods traditionally employed in the physical sciences * Biotechnology – the study of the manipulation of living matter, including genetic modification and synthetic biology ** Synthetic biology – research integrating biology and engineering; construction of biological functions not found in nature * Botany – the study of plants ** Phycology – scientific study of algae ** Plant physiology – concerned with the functioning, or physiology, of plants ** Astrobotany - the study of plants in space * Cell biology – the study of the cell as a complete unit, and the molecular and chemical interactions that occur within a living cell * Chronobiology – the study of periodic events in living systems * Cognitive biology – the study of cognition * Conservation biology – the study of the preservation, protection, or restoration of the natural environment, natural ecosystems, vegetation, and wildlife * Cryobiology – the study of the effects of lower than normally preferred temperatures on living beings * Developmental biology – the study of the processes through which an organism forms, from zygote to full structure ** Embryology – the study of the development of embryo (from fecundation to birth) ** Gerontology – study of ageing processes * Ecology – the study of the interactions of living organisms with one another and with the non-living elements of their environment * Evolutionary biology – the study of the origin and descent of species over time * Genetics – the study of genes and heredity ** Genomics – the study of genomes ** Epigenetics – the study of heritable changes in gene expression or cellular phenotype caused by mechanisms other than changes in the underlying DNA sequence * Immunology – the study of the immune system * Marine biology (or biological oceanography) – the study of ocean ecosystems, plants, animals, and other living beings * Microbiology – the study of microscopic organisms (microorganisms) and their interactions with other living things ** Bacteriology – the study of bacteria ** Mycology – the study of fungi ** Parasitology – the study of parasites and parasitism ** Virology – the study of viruses and some other virus-like agents. This is absolutely huge with law enforcement, hazmat, intelligence agencies, the military and the emergency management (with scientific agencies such as the CDC). * Molecular biology – the study of biology and biological functions at the molecular level, some cross over with biochemistry * Nanobiology – the application of nanotechnology in biological research, and the study of living organisms and parts on the nanoscale level of organization * Neuroscience – the study of the nervous system * Paleontology – the study of fossils and sometimes geographic evidence of prehistoric life * Pathobiology or pathology – the study of diseases, and the causes, processes, nature, and development of disease * Pharmacology – the study of the interactions between drugs and organisms * Physiology – the study of the functions and mechanisms occurring in living organisms * Phytopathology – the study of plant diseases (also called Plant Pathology) * Psychobiology – the application of methods traditionally used in biology to study human and non-human animals behaviour * Quantum biology – the study of the role of quantum phenomena in biological processes * Systems biology – the study complex interactions within biological systems through a holistic approach * Structural biology – a branch of molecular biology, biochemistry, and biophysics concerned with the molecular structure of biological macromolecules * Theoretical biology – the branch of biology that employs abstractions and mathematical models to explain biological phenomena * Zoology – the study of animals, including classification, physiology, development, evolution and behaviour, including: ** Ethology – the study of animal behaviour ** Entomology – the study of insects ** Herpetology – the study of reptiles and amphibians ** Ichthyology – the study of fish ** Mammalogy – the study of mammals ** Ornithology – the study of birds Category:Skills Category:Characters